1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector with a function as an illuminator and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector that is fixed to a power feed terminal, such as a socket for an illuminator, and receives electric power supplied from the power feed terminal (FIGS. 10A and 10B, JP-A-2005-99588 and JP-A-2006-227143). Further, there is a known illumination apparatus using a light emitting diode as alight source and including a polymer dispersed liquid crystal light control shutter that diffuses light from the light emitting diode as required for light control (see JP-A-2010-27586). Moreover, there is a known image display apparatus having a mode in which a lamp in the display apparatus is directly turned on when AC electric power is inputted (see JP-A-2007-72322).